originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Matheline Agross
Matheline Agross is a Pokémon Gijinka character created by Athorment on October 6th, 2012. She lives on the same setting as Coraline Atoll, but it wasn't until April 4th, 2013 that her application for the PokeGijinka Academy was done. Gijinka Student Student Application Pokémon: #376 Metagross (Metal/Psychic Type) Age: 19 Years Old Ability: Clear Body Nature: Relaxed Moves: Meteor Mash, Psychic. Schedule: Drama (with Rapunzel Kair), Science (With Clarissa Allen), Physical Education (with Laya Clearwater), Mathematics (with Raynor Astra) and Battle Studies (with lawrence Eon) Battle Studies Weaponry: Metagross Armor. Big Metallic arms and feet she can use in combination with her psychic powers for devastating Attacks. Using Psychic attacks while wearing the armor requires more focusing than without it. Backstory: Matheline is an odd ball that likes calculations and shows little to no emotions or expressions, staying in a neutral state most of the time unless asked to act in a certain way. She is quick to follow orders without much defiance, immediately thinking of ways to be most efficient. While she doesn't disobeys, she will sometimes twist the context to get a desirable consequence. Her speech pattern always has a robotic tone with "complicated" words or technicalities, even when talking about casual topics. Due to this she can be very awkward around new people. The atoll's had invested in a new breed of living super computers and had one put to the test as a possible bodyguard for coraline. Never really having a say in things She has issues with her own identity, which becomes clear when asked by others what her preferences and dislikes are and she replies that she has none. She will respond to physical Stress placed upon herself or others better than reacting to words or emotions. She doesn't have parents and will mostly follow authority figures specified by Cloy's parents or scientists. She met the cloyster when both were pretty young, both became friends when scientists were not looking and Matheline soon began copying some of coraline's traits. She has no idea what she will do when she grows up since she just follows orders and was sent to PGA to keep an eye on the young Atoll. She gladly accepts to be close to her again. Fun Facts *She was originally a Species Change design for Coraline Atoll. If she weren't a cloyster, she would have been a Metagross instead. *For the reason above Her name tries to stay similar in pronunciation while trying to implement the pokemon's name she is based upon. *''Matheline'' is not the first character to develop from an existing character. Vera White was originally Keith Black's genderbend designed in a similar fashion to the ability to choose from male and female trainer in the portable games. Gallery PGA-Cloy-TypeMeme_design.png|Concept design|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/PGA-Species-Change-meme-Coraline-331099146 Matheline-hair-tumblr.png|Tumblr mini-comic about her hair|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Matheline-s-hair-352527400 Matheline_hair_tweak_by_athorment.png|Sketch of New Hairstyle|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Matheline-Hairstyle-tweak-360839459 PGA-Halloween_Chibs_Matheline.png|As Hatsune Miku for Halloween|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/PGA-Halloween-Chibs-406557332 tumblrAsk_Matheline_hobby_by_Athorment.png|Tumblr Ask about her hobbies|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/tumblr-Ask-Matheline-hobby-417938468 LS-Dic8_Matheline.png|Unable to love back, she prefers to avoid relationships|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/PGA-LS-December-8th-418649812 PGA-Matheline_Dress_2013.png|Candle Dance Prom Dress 2013|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/PGA-Matheline-s-Dress-424412093 LS-Jan7_Matheline.png|Chibi done in Livestream|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LS-January-7th-425480909 Fan Artwork Req2 matheline by metroid tamer.png|Doll by Metroid-tamer|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/LS-Request-Matheline-348900310 Matheline doll by metroid tamer-d5rztjh.png|Artgift by Metroid-Tamer|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Gift-Matheline-349351757 livestream1_Matheline_by_lady_of_link-d5tmqh9.jpg|Livestream Chibi by Lady-of-Link|link=http://lady-of-link.deviantart.com/art/livestream1-352100493 hair_by_nothingsgoingon-d5yu3z6.png|Hair Suggestions by NothingsGoingOn|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Matheline-Hairstyle-tweak-360839459 busteses_1_matheline_by_plot_is_evil.png|by Plot-is-Evil|link=http://plot-is-evil.deviantart.com/art/Busteses-1-Cora-and-Matheline-377758238 pga_random_bust_shots_Matheline_by_nemara_lovestring.png|by Nemara-LoveString|link=http://nemara-lovestring.deviantart.com/art/PGA-Random-Bust-Shots-386973574 PGA-bunch_of_characters_2_Matheline_by_coke_in_pebble.jpg|by Coke-in-Pebble|link=http://coke-in-pebble.deviantart.com/art/Bunch-of-PGA-characters-2-427947092 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon Category:PokeGijinka